Untitled Jo and Dean Fic
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: This just came to me a few weeks age. AU in that Jo has joined the boys on their hunts and Dean's soul is safe. Chapter 1 is Jo's pov. Chapter 2 is Dean's pov.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled  
by mermaid2bseeker

A/N: I don't know where this came from. The idea just popped into my head a few weeks ago and grew.

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke and Singer.  
Summary: This story assumes Jo has joined the brothers on their hunts. Also Dean's soul is safe. Jo's POV. Unrequited Jo/Dean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the night, when they sleep together—in the sense that the brothers' aren't going to share because Sam likes to hog the sheets—Dean wraps an arm around her and holds her securely against his chest.

Jo never says anything about this, because she secretly enjoys it too much. She knows that he would never do that if he were awake and part of her feels guilty for enjoying it. Whenever she wakes first, she feigns sleep, so that Dean can wake and shift away from her, believing that she's unaware. She thinks it's less embarrassing for him that way, and fears that if he knew that she knew, he might make her sleep in Sam's bed instead. Really, it's all a bit childish.

She understands now that when Dean tells her to stay put, or watch the car, he's not doing it because he thinks she is incapable. He does it because if something goes wrong, he doesn't want to have to choose between her and Sam. There's no choice really. She knows whom Dean would save. So, really, he tells her to stay put because he doesn't want her blood on his hands.

Jo doesn't know exactly when it happened, but somewhere along the line, she went from demanding to be involved to accepting the support position. Mostly she works behind the scenes, cleaning weapons, researching, medical care when they're too broken to do it themselves. Sometimes the job does require a female's touch, or female bait, but even them, Dean is loath to let her participate. He'd rather have Sam wear a wig.

Sometimes, Jo thinks it would be easier for her if she were an active hunter. Every time they leave her behind, she worries that she'll never see them again. She does what she can to make sure they're prepared; restocking the supplies, researching all the facts—but in the end she watches them go and fears it's not enough. With this comes the realization that she has become her mother.

She finally understands everything her mother had been trying to teach her. How hard it was whenever her dad would leave on a hunt; but Ellen never let it show. She smiled and chatted with the customers at the Roadhouse as though nothing were different. Now, Jo wondered how Ellen did it; she couldn't imagine having to interact with others while the brothers were off hunting. All she could do was sit in the motel room like Dean told her to and watch the minutes go by.

It hurt, inside, knowing what could happen, what could go wrong. She never used to feel this way when her dad was on the job. It was all giggles and laughter back then, back before she learning hunting wasn't as glamorous as her childish mind thought it was.

During the night, when they sleep together, and Dean wraps his arm around her, her worries vanish. All her thoughts of what could go wrong leave, because nothing did go wrong. They're alive and safe, and for one tiny little moment she can pretend that Dean thinks of her that way.

Everything she does, everyway she's changed, is because she loves him. So she takes what she can get, all the while making sure her presence is never a hindrance.

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Dean Fic:  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N: Companion piece to Untitled Jo Fic. Dean/Jo, pre-romance. Dean's POV.

* * *

Dean doesn't think he loves Jo, but he doesn't know what to call it. He feels better when he sees her. No matter where the hunt takes them, Jo is always there; waiting.

He wouldn't say her presence feels like home—nothing can ever feel like home again. But it is nice having that sense of consistency she provides. It's something that Sam can't give him. The two of them have spent nearly their entire lives together, there's nothing special about it; it's the way it's always been.

Jo is different. There's no family ties keeping her with him. She could leave their lives whenever she wants, but she chooses not to—despite a few choice protests—and that gives Dean a _different_ feeling.

It's like he's being trusted with something. As long as Dean doesn't betray that trust, Jo will stay. What it is she trusts him to do, though, he doesn't have a clue. Maybe to always come back in one piece? It can't be to love her, because he doesn't. Maybe she trusts him to always want to come back.

Jo is important to Dean in a way he can't explain and he doesn't want to lose her. So, if sometimes he unconsciously holds her while sleeping, he can tell himself it's because he wants to keep her safe and away from the ceiling. Although, he's glad he never has to explain himself to her—he makes sure to wake up before she does so he can let go, roll over, and avoid any awkward moments. If he finds it a little odd that her hunter reflexes don't alert her to the movement he tries not to question it too much.

Sometimes Dean realizes how much Jo has changed. He remembers a time when she would have argued to be included. Now she accepts it as fact that she's to stay put, whether in the motel room or in the car. She sits watching, as he and Sam leave with a "see you later, Jo." Sometimes, he hears her whisper "come back safe," as he walks away. He doesn't think she knows he hears her.

On those rare occasions when they need her help with the actual hunting, Jo always follows Dean's lead. Not even Sam does that all the time. He doesn't involve her that often, because he doesn't want her to die. If there's trouble, it's a lot easier to rescue one partner than two. With two, a choice might need to be made; and as much as he enjoys Jo's company, Sam is the one he can't live without. Though Dean's never told her, he can tell she knows this and accepts it. And when the supernatural baddie is hurting Sam, as they are wont to do, Jo—without being told—distracts the monster away from him. It makes it easier for Dean to kill the thing, as Sam is no longer in the line of fire.

It's a good feeling, knowing there's back-up available if needed. Jo knows how to steal a car, and they always make sure to tell her where they're going whenever they leave her in the motel. If anything ever goes wrong, they can call her for help. So far, they've made it back to the room every time—occasionally in worse condition than they left. Despite Dean's many pain prompted insults, Jo is a very good nurse; quick, efficient; and she never seems to run out of prescription pain medications.

Dean doesn't think he loves Jo, but he doesn't know what to call it. She is something different, something special. She fills a void in Dean he didn't know was there until he met her, so he doesn't question it when her hand finds his during the night and their fingers weave together.

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


End file.
